Annabeth Will Get Percy Back
by omgromance
Summary: I, Annabeth Chase swear I will get Percy back if it's that last thing I do. Because if I don't, I don't know what I'll do. Takes place right after TLH! Percabeth! Annabeth talks about losing Percy.


**This takes place right after TLH!**

I walked out of the big house Jason some random kid just told me that my boyfriend was in some random place who will probably be horrible to him and that he also probably doesn't remember me. I'm not sure where I want to go now. Chiron told me we could do anything this second. I really need to talk to someone. By someone I mean Percy, but I can't. This sucks! I relized I'm crying I'm crying in the middle of camp. I didn't realize till people started to stare. They stare because; me crying in the middle of camp was rare, super rare.

I ran down to the beach. Crap why did I run here of all places. My tears were hot and heavy. I sat on the rock and cry for a minute. I remembered Grover. I could talk to Grover plus I promised to tell him if we had news. I tried to wipe the tears off my face some then dug a coin out of my pocket. I told the goddess Iris who I wanted to talk to in a second I started to see Grover it look like he was in a hotel room and just woke up.

"Annabeth is he- you look awful what happened?" Grover said quickly.

"It doesn't matter… they think they know where he is," I said I suddenly thought of how excited I was that we at least had a small lead.

"Really where? I'll meet you there," Grover said starting to pack his stuff. Tears stung my eyes again, who the shit was I, I never cry, never!

"We-we don't know," I said quietly, "They have no freakin' clue. Then they say he'll have no idea that I am, and there-going-to-like-kill-him-or-something-those-stupid-Romans." I rambled Grover looked alarmed. I really wanted to shot something.

"Wait start over who's they and where do they think Percy might be," Grover said.

"They are that little Jason guy he says he's from the roman camp that's where they think Percy must be and they have no idea where that is." I explained he still looked confused.

"There's a Roman camp?" Grover exclaimed. What's wrong with him my boyfriend and his best friend is gone at this place and he's not getting the picture.

"Yes, now they say Percy probably doesn't have his memory and he's most likely in trouble with the Romans who are most likely horrible." I said again, "But that's only if he is-is a-alive." I completely broke down. I can't stand thinking about Percy dead. Never seeing his smile, his laugh, him kissing me…no! That can't be true he _has_ to be ok, he has to be. I tried to put myself together.

"Annabeth…," Grover said softly, "He's ok Percy's a tough guy. We'll get him and bring him back." He didn't sound convinced, but it did make me feel better. "I have to go, I'm really sorry. We'll get him back Annabeth, I know we will. Keep me posted. Bye." Then the mist faded and Grover was gone.

I just sat there thinking about all of what Grover said. Yeah Percy's tough there's no doubt about that. I mean after carrying the sky on your back, or bathing in the river styths you have to be tough. But still he doesn't remember that, or me. But he might not know that he's tough. I'm not sure if he's ok or not. But one thing's for sure whether he's ok or not. I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do.

_Crunch! _ I heard the noise from behind me I took out my knife. I could hear footsteps getting closer. Then I saw a figure. "Annabeth?" it asked it was Jason.

"What?" I asked harshly, I wasn't in any mood for chit-chat with him.

"Chiron looking for you, it's time for dinner." He said concern in his voice and something else fear maybe. I looked down at my knife. DUH! I put it away.

"Ok I'm coming," I said steadily, I'm not sure how I was managing this act.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend," he said as we were walking to dinner. I knew it wouldn't do much good to be cruel to him so I mumbled thanks.

"I really mean it we'll get him back, and we'll get me back to the Roman camp and make peace." He said, I found the tone of his voice a little naïve.

"Things are never that simple, but I have no doubt we'll get him back." I was lying through my teeth.

I Annabeth Chase swear if it is the last thing I do I will get Perccy back. Because if I don't I don't know what I do.

**Please Review!** **Sorry about any spelling!**


End file.
